


A Way to Sleep

by tellmesomethingnew



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: Rey has fallen uneasy, resulting in loss of sleep. Kylo Ren has an idea that might help her.





	A Way to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie I wrote not long after I saw The Last Jedi in theaters. It's not meant to be amazing. I found it on my Tumblr and realize I never posted it here.

Leia has passed away peacefully in her sleep and Rey can’t help but feel utterly alone. She thought she could confide in Finn, but Rose keeps up his time for Rey. She can’t blame the starry-eyed girl. Finn deserves as much time as he pleases with someone he loves. The Poe guy tries to have conversations with Rey, but it never works. There’s always a tension of forced friendliness between them and even though Rey has nothing to dislike him for except how he’s against her taking Leia’s place in the Rebellion, Poe still tries and at the end of the day, that is the only comfort Rey can put her finger on. 

There are so many meetings planned to finalize Rey’s change in position and the stress is taking a toll on her. What she had been able to block out once, after the war at Crait, is breaking through her barriers. The stress is making her weak. Rey spends most of her nights tossing, turning, and tangling herself within the sheets of her new quarters at the new Rebellion base. It had been months since Rey last had the connection with Ben, months since the connection alone, with Snoke’s death, proved how bonded they are with the Force. They never needed Snoke’s lies to think they could be helped with the Force bond. It was only a matter of time.

Sometimes Rey swears she wakes up to someone in her bed. Sometimes she swears it’s Ben, that it’s the stress allowing her to break through the mental block she had been putting on the connection. And sometimes, when she wakes doused in her sweat, she can practically  _feel_  his despair and anger within the darkness.

Tonight is different. Unhappy, sunken circles had begun to form under Rey’s eyes from the stress of the Rebellion, from trying to talk to everyone, trying to see through their eyes what their next step should be against Kylo Ren and his forces. Tonight Rey is completely unable to fall asleep and the stress has gotten to her so bad that her chest is tight and tears are roaming down her cheek. 

She feels him again and for the first time in the weeks she had been feeling the Force bond, Ben speaks to her.

“You can’t sleep?” he asks. His voice is quiet and soft, like he’s half-asleep and had been woken up by the Force bond. 

Rey’s body stiffens and she holds her breath, waiting for the bond to fade out for the time being.

“Something in you is crying out for me,” he murmurs after a long moment.

Rey breathes out and she covers her face. She knows. She can’t deny it. She can’t turn away from the truth that is painfully obvious between them. It was almost as if...Ben was all she had left.

And maybe, if Rey’s feelings with the Force were correct, she was all that was left for him too.

“For months I tried to contact you. Months I tried to see you. But you’ve been blocking me out. What has changed now?” Ben asks and the bed beneath Rey feels as if it had shifted, as if he really was there next to her.

She hugs herself beneath the blanket and she curls her knees up towards her chest tighter, the only physical comfort she could find. Maybe if she wouldn’t fall asleep soon, she could take a hot shower or go to the medical bay for something that could help her. She tries her best to block Kylo Ren out, but nothing works. Tonight, she isn't strong enough to focus and use the Force.

And then she feels a warm hand on the back of her shoulder. She stiffens again, her body going taut as the warmth of his hand seeps in through the layers of her night shift and through her skin to her very soul. He cups her shoulder, his thumb pressing into the blade of it as if softly gifting her a slight massage. He squeezes, but not roughly. 

“I felt it when she died, you know,” he murmurs next and Rey knew what he meant. 

A son who’s lost his mother, a mother who had so much hope he wouldn’t be completely pulled to the Dark side. A mother who had so much faith in her son, regardless of all the wrong he had done. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her...

Her hair shifts as he sighs, as if he was so close...

Rey blinks, fully conscious and with a bit of strength, she finds just enough focus and cuts him off. 

Once more, Rey is left alone in the silence of her quarters save for the soft hum of the ship. 

* * *

 

The following nights are worse. Sleep refuses to find Rey and at one point, it’s deep within the hours that a majority of the ship’s passengers are fast asleep. The soft lighting of her bathroom is almost calming as she sits in the corner of the shower, the hot water creating a fog as it beats down at the floor, and faintly brushing her legs. She breathes deeply, her eyes closed, trying to center herself into peace and calmness. 

She hugs her knees to her chest when she opens her eyes and looks up at Ben, who’s standing just outside the shower. He’s looking down at her, shirtless again, in those high-wasted black breeches. He’s looking dazed with sleep and she knew she had woken him up again.

“Go away,” she whispers, her shaky voice faintly bouncing off of the metal of the room. She tries to squeeze her ankles together and her knees closer to herself, trying to hide her private parts from his wandering eyes. 

“You’re the one who called me here,” he counters. There was something he doesn’t say, but Rey could still hear as if she’s reading his mind.  _You’re the one who woke me up._

There, in the corner of the shower, completely naked, Rey felt exposed and vulnerable.

“Go away,” she repeats again, this time through her clenched teeth.

“Where are you right now that you’re soaked and naked like that?” he asks and Rey isn’t sure if it’s the sleep deprive or if it’s real, but she swear she hears concern in his voice.

“I, thought a shower could help,” Rey murmurs softly, barely audible to herself over the sound of the shower head.

Ben blinks down at her for a moment, his face unreadable before he steps over to her and kneels down to her level. He anchors his face down, looking up at her in almost a friendly, comforting sort of way. 

“Still can’t sleep?” he asks.

When Rey doesn’t answer, Ben reaches out and quickly traps her chin in his bare hand. She gasps at the connection and she can see something in Ben’s mind. It’s something that makes her blush and blink at him, unable to look away.

His hand travels down her neck to her exposed collarbone and her breathing goes ragged. As if he’s right there, his hands are warm and the connection is electric.

“What I would do to you if I were truly there...” he murmurs to her.

She’s not sure if she hears him correctly, but she’s left shocked and speechless. So shocked she severs the connection and is left alone in the shower.

* * *

Rey is half asleep when she feels Ben again. He’s laying next to her, and his hands are on her. It feels like ages before Rey comes to it and realizes where his hands are and the strange, familiar, and unwelcome feeling in her body that he’s causing. 

“You woke me up again,” he breathes against her neck and she gasps. “Let me show you what I can do to help you sleep,” he says as his lips touch her neck.

Her eyes open to the darkness of the room and close short again as a chill runs down her spine. Her night shift is pulled wide open at the collar and her breasts are bare and exposed to Ben’s hands. 

“It’s so dark in your room,” he breathes out. His breath is hot and his voice is rough from the arousal of his sleep and member. “And you’re so soft,” he soon adds.

Rey weighs the option of severing the connection easy as that, but her thoughts are stopped short when her body jerks at the sudden shot of pleasure that races through her body when Ben pinches her nipple. 

“Don’t you dare cut me off again,” he says and somehow, his free hand has made its way beneath the band of her pants and beneath her underwear to her soaking we slit. 

“I can feel your warmth, feel your wetness. I wonder...” he trails off as she feels his finger press into her opening. She lets out a whimper and covers her mouth. 

Ben is silent as he pauses for a moment and then withdraws his hands completely from her. 

But then he’s on top of her and she can feel the warmth, the hardness of his cock resting against her leg and seeping through the thin fabric of her pants. 

“I can make you sleep,” he says. 

Rey opens her eyes once more and faintly, from the flicker of the lighting of the robotic consoles in her room, she can see the outline of Ben Solo above her, feel his faint weight against her, sitting between her spread legs. 

“But I won’t if you tell me no,” he soon adds. 

He’s giving her the time to say no, to get him to stop, but Rey can’t find her voice. She couldn’t even say _yes_ audibly if she wanted to, but in the Force, Ben could read her like a book. 

Her pants were getting yanked off, as if by a ghost. And then he was inside of her, bucking his hips and wrapping his arms around her as he held her close and tight.

Rey cries out at the invasion, at the sheer pleasure her body was exploding with. Her body slightly lifts off of the mattress, as if he really was there pulling her to him. 

He fucks her hard she experiences her first orgasm in a long time. It’s so strong that she is immediately spent after it, but the connection makes her toes curl and before Ben cums himself, he tears her undone once more. 

When it’s all said and done, Rey is tired and feeling more relaxed than she had felt in months.

She’s unable to speak to Ben, but he feels her. He understands and holds her to him as they fall asleep until her unconscious mind severs the connection and she wakes the following morning alone and naked in her bed.


End file.
